


Sudoku

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Adams
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, Sudoku, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudoku

What Marvin needed to do was to devise a means of either making people more intelligent or of distracting them so much they forgot to breed and would die out. Then he'd go back in time and let his plan take effect. By the time the Cybernetics Corporation should exist people would either finally be intelligent, or they'd never invent him in the first place. Either outcome was acceptable.

"What's that?" Arthur asked, peering at the plan.

"I call it sudoku," Marvin said. "It's a mathematical puzzle."

"It'll never catch on," Arthur said dismissively.

"We'll see," Marvin muttered. "We'll see."


End file.
